The Pyramid of Death
The Pyramid of Death is the first episode in series 7. It aired September 6th, 2014. Synopsis The Doctor takes Amy and Rory to Egypt, 4504 AD. He brings them to a famous pyramid. Suddenly, they find out it’s filled with tricks and traps… and mummies! Plot The Doctor, Amy, and Rory are going to Egypt, 4504 AD. The TARDIS arrives and the three exit. Egypt looks like a desert wasteland. "Hello mates," a man says. He has blonde hair. "Are you here for the Pyramid that Survived? That's its name in case you aren't from around here." The Doctor, Amy, and Rory introduce themselves. The man introduces himself as William O'Gold, an explorer. He offers to take the Doctor and the gang to the pyramid and guide them. The Doctor and the gang except the offer and follow William O'Gold into the Pyramid that Survived. Outside, a strange man warns them not to go inside. William leads the Doctor and the gang inside, all ignoring the man. The camera zooms in on the man's face as he screams. In the pyramid, William shares some history. Suddenly, spikes come out of the wall. Nobody is hurt and William explains it must be a trap. The Doctor Sonics the wall. He says it's metal. William says that's impossible, this pyramid was built before King Tut. Suddenly, lasers start shooting from the floor. The gang escapes, but it takes a while. The Doctor says the Egyptians didn't build the pyramid. Mummies start rising out of the ground. They start shooting lasers at the gang. The Doctor grab's Amy's hand, Amy grabs Rory's hand, who grabs William's hand. They begin to run. The mummies target Amy, but a wall falls behind the gang, locking the mummies out. Soon, Amy, Rory, William, and the Doctor are hiding in a secret room. The Doctor sees a dead mummy on the floor. He unravels it to find a Cyberman! The Doctor tells William about the Cybermen. The Doctor sees a tracking device on him and sticks it on a giant spider. "Now they'll be tracking a giant spider, not us!" The gang and William run for their lives. The mummified Cybermen soon find the spider and start tracking the Doctor's footprints. Meanwhile, Amy, Rory, and William are hiding. The Doctor sits down next and thumbs them up. Meanwhile, the Cybermen are following the footprints. The trail ends at a dead end, the Doctor faked the trail! Meanwhile, Amy, Rory, William, and the Doctor are trying to escape the pyramid and lock the Cybermen in. Rory sees a way out. William looks out the exit and falls out to his death. "No!" the Doctor screams. Amy and Rory scream as mummy Cybermen enter the room. The Doctor Sonics the mummy wrap, causing it to vanish. The Cybermen claim they will upgrade Amy and Rory, who flee with the Doctor. They see the TARDIS in the pyramid. The Doctor realizes his future self must have left it for him. Amy, Rory, and the Doctor jump in. It's charging and can't be used for an hour or two. The Cybermen break in. The Doctor and the gang run into another room with a back-exit. They exit, followed by the Cybermen. The Doctor Sonics the Cybermen, but it doesn't work. They all run for their lives, and soon end up in the bottom floor of the pyramid. They find a river filled with robotic alligators. They try to eat the Doctor, but the Doctor manages to cross the river with Amy and Rory. Cybermen appear from every direction. Suddenly, thirty-sixty Cybermen blow up. William appears and takes the credit he deserves. Suddenly, more Cybermen appear, all wrapped. They start shooting lasers. The Doctor, William, Amy, and Rory start running back to the TARDIS. The Cybermen follow. Rory is shot and the Doctor carries him back. Soon, they are in the TARDIS. Amy is trying to save Rory. Suddenly, Rory wakes up. He's okay. The doors burst open and the Cybermen come in. They start "deleting" the TARDIS. William blows up all the Cybermen at once. The Doctor fixes the TARDIS and sends it to his past self. Suddenly, Cybermen appear to stop his past self from getting the TARDIS. William stands against a wall that breaks. He falls, this time there is no chance he survived. The Doctor attacks a few Cybermen and then runs away with Amy and Rory. The Cybermen's footsteps can be heard: 1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4. The Doctor Sonics the coming Cybermen. They all drop dead. The Doctor is mad at himself for killing all those Cybermen, but he runs with Amy and Rory. They find the TARDIS. 1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4, the Cybermen keep coming; the Doctor realizes what to do. He kicks the wall out, grabs Amy and Rory, and he jumps. They land outside, alive. The TARDIS is out there. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory go back in time to stop the pyramid from being built. They arrive at the year 2014. Cybermen are building the pyramid. The Doctor sees William. "You gave me the TARDIS and sent me back here," William says to Doctor. "And, I lied about my name. I'm Captain Jack." The Doctor gasps. He shakes Jack's hand and introduces him to Amy and Rory. Jack explains he was going undercover as an explorer to stop the Cybermen without them knowing. Suddenly, the Cybermen realize the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and Jack are trying to destroy them and they try to "delete" them. They escape the Cybermen. Captain Jack begins to create a bomb that will blow the pyramid up. Strangely, the Doctor doesn't try to stop him from blowing up the Cybermen. Captain Jack finishes the bomb. He loads it in a gun and he is followed by the Doctor, Amy, and Rory run to the pyramid. Jack puts to bomb on a timer and runs away, 1, 2, 3, 4, the pyramid. "They deserved it," the Doctor says, something he would never say. They all walk into the empty desert. The Doctor smiles as he watches Jack walk away into the desert, happy to see his friend after so long. Next Time "Hi Amy, this is me," the Doctor says, pointing to himself. "And that is me," the other Doctor says, pointing to the Doctor. "We're the Doctors!" the Doctors say. It cuts to a close up of the Doctor's face. "I cloned myself!" It cuts to the Doctor's clone with red eyes; he's pointing a gun at Amy. "I will kill Rory Williams unless you give me the TARDIS!" It cuts to Rory and the real Doctor wondering in the TARDIS. It cuts to Amy's face. "I'll never let you have it," Amy says. It cuts up to a close up of the Doctor's clone holding a gun. He fires. Characters *The Eleventh Doctor *Amy Pond *Rory Williams *William O'Gold *Captain Jack * Man *Mummies Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor